


Leonard's Return

by GachMoBrea



Series: Fostering Strength [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe: What if...Joe met Len sooner?, Boyfriends, Brother!Barry, Brother!Len, Catching Up, Continuation, Father!Joe, Follows after 1st Part, Foster Family, Gen, Military Background, OOC, One-Shot, Sister!Iris, Sister!Lisa, Surpise, Threats of Bodily Harm, VERY Protective!Len, Welcome Home!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows after the events in "A Chance TO Change"</p><p>Len comes back from his time with the Air Force. <br/>Barry has already established himself as The Flash.  </p><p>This is his 'Welcome Home' One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leonard's Return

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Iris goads the others as she tries to carry two bowls of food to the table without dropping them.  
"I could just-"  
"No using your powers for simple things," Lisa rolls her eyes, bumping passed her foster brother to get to the table with the cups. "Honestly, Barry. You're going to be the laziest man alive."  
Joe chuckles from his spot as from the door. His job as to be lookout for the last member of their family.  
"Did we leave the lasagna in the oven?" Barry runs to the over, at normal speed, and quickly grabs oven mitts to get the food out. "Iris," he growls.   
"What?" his foster sister asks half-heartedly as she finishes placing the napkins. "It wasn't my job to take it out."  
"Oops," Lisa blushes, grabbing the utensils. "That was me, sorry. I was wondering what smelled so good."  
"I hope you lazy butts are done, because his taxi just stopped at the curb," Joe warns them.   
"Almost!" Iris helps her foster sister place the utensils before dashing over to the fridge to get the pitcher of lemonade. "Places everyone!"  
Joe waits behind the door, ear close to the wood as he holds out his fingers for a count down.  
3..2..1  
He pulls the door open as they all shout, "Welcome home, Len!"  
Leonard blinks at them from the other side, arm poised to knock with a large green rucksack over his shoulder.  
"I'll get that for you," Joe offers, taking the bag off his kid's shoulder and putting it off to the side. "Come on in!"  
The detective closes the door as the young man walks further into the house to greet the others.  
"Maneuver one!" Iris shouts, before she and Lisa jump on their brother in a sandwiching hug.  
Len finally breaks out of his shock to roll his eyes at his sisters.  
"I'm surprised you made it here so fast." Barry shakes his brother's free hand as the girls finally let him go. "I thought your flight was delayed."  
"You're one to talk about speed," Leonard drawls with a knowing smirk. "Besides, when you're the one flying the metal bird, you get a little more control over how fast you get from point A to point B."  
"Where was 'point A'?" Iris asks as they all take their seats.   
Lisa and Iris flank their brother who they put at one head of the table. Joe takes the other end while Barry sits by Iris.  
"Classified," Len shrugs. "But it was boring and uneventful. How are things here?"  
"I'm a branch manager at the bank," Lisa beams at her brother.  
"And my articles on The Flash got me a cushy job at a magazine," Iris adds.  
"Barry still runs late getting to work," Joe smiles when the brunette give him a 'really?' look. "The police are still adjusting to their comic book worthy city."  
"And I caught a metahuman who could siphon electricity," Barry ends the update. 

"What are you going to do now that you're finished with the Air Force?" Iris asks after they've all been served.  
"Patton helped me apply for the promotional exam to become a detective," Len says, eyes Joe carefully.  
"Don't they require officers to have four or five years of experience?" Barry asks the detective.  
"Yeah, but there have been times when certain departments allow candidates to substitute a year for a college degree," Joe shrugs. "I've never heard of someone completely skipping the training, though."  
"I know it's not the same," Len allows. "But I was with the military police for two years and Patton used his influence to make that count."  
"Is he still indebted to you for saving his butt from those-" Lisa's remark is cut off with a few harsh hisses and a glare.  
"You're pardon for hacking the pentagon includes not talking about that," her brother reminds her in his 'military' tone.  
"And since you didn't hack it alone," Iris adds with a deep frown. "I think it's best for all of us, and your hacker buddy, if you keep it to yourself."  
"Especially since she's working with her own group in Star City now," Barry nods.  
"Okay! Okay!" Lisa raises her hands in surrender. "I'm sorry I brought it up."  
"Speaking of buddies, how are Caitlin and Sicko?" Len draws the attention away from his sister's pout.  
"Caitlin and CISCO are fine," Barry answers with a slightly forced smile. "You need to get over your little fight with him."  
"He kissed my sister."  
"OUR sister."  
"But YOU didn't hit him for it."  
"I LET HIM kiss me!"  
"You were sleep deprived."  
"Maybe we should just drop it?"  
"Sure, I'll drop it. After I drop HIM on his head."  
"Len, he's helping me keep the city safe."  
"Fine, then I'll only hit one side of his face."  
"Stop threatening my boyfriend, Lenny."  
"BOYFRIEND?!"  
"Why did you have to say that?"  
"I'm sorry, Iris-Sit back down, Lenny!"  
"Leonard," Joe sighs. "Please wait until tomorrow to kill your sisters boyfriends."  
"Wait," Len pauses at the door, hand on the knob with Barry and Iris poised to stop him and Lisa holding her head in her hands. "Iris is dating too?"  
"Don't anybody tell him!" Iris shouts out.  
"Actually," the detective speaks up. "If you could figure out who it is and then tell me? That would be great. It's been her biggest secret since they started."  
"It's your new partner Eddie," Len announces. Iris groans and puts her head in her hands in a mirror of her sister's position.  
"EDDIE?!" Joe barks in surprise.  
Barry flashes to the door to keep everyone in the house, "Let's all just finish dinner. Together. Okay?"

-

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about the Series Title...
> 
> \+ I own nothing.


End file.
